cosmicafandomcom-20200214-history
Tukotin Atalata
Tukotin Atalata is the current leader of the Spectres terrorist cell and prime underling of Drakniar terrorist Jenvimira Ultanos. Formerly an agent of the Ankoran Covenant’s Ghost Program, he organised for several of his training partners to turn rogue with him and holds a deep contempt for the Covenant. He holds a special contempt for Kalia Suuk, who he views as betraying him and his friendship after several failed assassination attempts on his life. 'Biography' 'Early Life' Born on the world of Gaiyama, Tukotin was placed on the Covenant’s Ghost Program watchlist at an early age. As his Psionic abilities began to bud and grow, he was soon snatched up by the program’s special schools for psionic children in an effort to both profile the young Ankoran, and develop his abilities. Despite his parent’s protests to being conscripted into the Ghost Program, Tukotin openly accepted a place as a Ghost trainee. 'Ghost Training' Taken to an orbital Ghost Academy at an undisclosed location, Tukotin began his training at an age considered young even by the Academy’s standards. To deal with the increasing stresses of training, Tukotin became an increasingly social individual, making friends with most of the trainees within his age bracket. 'Team Blue' Tukotin had to lead Team Blue for the first time in the hostage rescue scenario, set in a fictional district of Talika Vae, with one position vacant. Kalia Suuk abandoned the group attempting to complete the training scenario on her own. Tukotin directed his other two subordinates, Utu Arami and Kaewin Tulatu, but both fell into trouble. Attempting to carry out the mission by himself, but without backup, Tukotin was "cut down" by his opponents. The training exercise ended in failure, as the hostage was 'killed' when Kalia's attempted to breach the room he was being held in. Tukotin was left upset by the encounter. Kalia displayed high competence but a lack of teamwork in other training scenarios following the hostage scenario and several failed attempts to pass the exercise. Kaewin shouted at her that if she had worked with them, their poor performance wouldn't have mattered. Tukotin quickly agreed, hoping that Kalia would work with the team under his supervision rather than continue her current behaviour. 'Secret Love' After a streak of failed tests and simulations, Tukotin noticed the stress Kalia was under and attempted to console and comfort his friend. The two began to share their bodies with each other during their off-time, as Tukotin attempted to get closer with Kalia, hoping to help the 'country girl' he saw cope with their training. These sessions, although initially tame and short, soon became more intimate and exotic. Tukotin became infatuated with Kalia. While Tukotin watched hold chaste personality shift to her infamously characteristic hypersexuality, he became deeply attracted and possessive of his friend, hoping to 'protect' her from the worst the program could offer them. 'Botched Job' 'Spectre' He became disillusioned with the Covenant and Ghost Academy, feeling that the situation had to change. Grateful for Jenvimira’s aid in his recovery, Tukotin pledged himself to her service, so long as she allowed him to work towards his revenge when he was not needed by her. After being persuaded to Jenvimira’s side, Tukotin began covertly recruiting for the Spectres cell, contacting old mission partners and friends from the academy. Convincing most of these old acquaintances - excluding Kalia Suuk, another point Tukotin bitterly holds against her - that the Covenant did not care for them and was merely using them as tools, he began to offer each of the Ghosts he could convince an alternative to their current situation. Trusting that his contacts would begin spreading his message himself, he soon began to gather his allies at Impiety, using Jenvimira’s local lair as a meeting point to formally establish the Spectres terror cell. Using mild manipulation techniques to ensure the loyalty of his new allies, he introduced them to Jenvimira as their benefactor. 'Appearance' Tukotin dresses in an outfit superficially resembling that of his Ghost uniform, although recoloured and added to haphazardly in order to provoke fear from his enemies without sacrificing function. This can be seen especially in the sheer numbers of metal spikes attached to his outfit, which both provides legitimate protection from melee combat and serves to intimidate opponents. The red and black colour scheme Tukotin has chosen for his outfit appears to be an attempt at mocking his previous employers, as an inverse of the Ghost Progam’s white and blues. He is always seen armed with a weapon of some form, although appears to favour semi-automatic assault rifles and pistols over other forms of weaponry. 'Personality' A bitter, hateful man, Tukotin has allowed himself to become defined by his desires for vengeance against those he sees as having wronged him. Ruthless and stubborn, Tukotin has a habit of becoming obsessed with certain goals. He prefers to handle operations personally and distrusts others to accomplish tasks to his liking. He holds a cynical view on Covenant faith, claiming it to be a way the Covenant’s government controls the population. He has a soft spot for fellow Spectre Kae Vaeri, who he is grooming as a potential replacement for him, should he ever be killed in combat. He also holds a great deal of respect and admiration for the Drakniar terrorist Jenvimira Ultanos, although how much of this admiration is genuine, and how much is due to Jenvimira’s psionic manipulation is unknown. Tukotin favours explosive and pyrotechnic ammunition for his weapons. 'Abilities' Tukotin is noted for being a charismatic individual, although is more known for his psionic gifts. Possessing minor degrees of foresight, and powerful telepathy, Tukotin is notorious for his manipulative abilities, getting inside the heads of others, and accurately predicting their next moves. He uses these abilities primarily to trick others into doing his bidding. Tukotin also possesses the ability to influence the ambient temperature around him, and a ‘quiet mind’, allowing him to slip under the radar of other psionics. 'Relationships' 'Kalia Suuk' Tukotin loathes Kalia Suuk, believing passionately that she betrayed him to the Covenant after his presumed death. Now viewing his former friend as a simple slut with a gun, he desires nothing more than to put Kalia in the ground. Any former relationship with the Ghost no longer matters to Tukotin, he has made it his life’s goal to track down and kill Kalia. 'Jenvimira Ultanos' Tukotin has known Jenvimira since her efforts to save him when the Ankoran Covenant had abandoned him. Over time respect became infatuation, becoming entirely under the Drakniar’s sway be it from dedication or mesmerisation. Loyal to a fault, he looks upon the psionically vampiric woman as a demi-goddess of sorts, forever reverent of her plans even if the two lack a scheme beyond a desire to see the cluster burn. Through this dedication, he is eager to carry out her orders to the letter. Despite all attempts to convince him otherwise, Tukotin absolutely refuses to hear anything that casts his mistress in a bad light. While publicly Tukotin’s feelings are of absolute loyalty, his true opinions run much deeper, harbouring hidden feelings for the Drakniar noblewoman. A mix of respect, fear, and shame are what keep him from expressing a desire to court the woman he places on a pedestal. This, however, comes out in cold glares toward the stranger when Jevimira seduces other men and women alike. 'Kae Vaeri' Viewing Kae as a potential replacement should Tukotin die, the leader of the Spectres holds a deep respect for Kae’s abilities. He still does not believe she is ready to lead on her own but trusts her more than other Spectres to complete missions as needed. Category:Ankoran Category:Characters